


Only Fools Rush In

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Central Park, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Marriage, Married Newtina, Newtina as parents, Newtina wedding, Vows, Wedding, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Newt and Tina's wedding, in Central Park. They have many guests and have their own vows before going off to have their reception and first dance together.Tina stood for a second in silence, not liking that she had been put completely on the spot but, then she looked at Newt and all of that worry slipped away. She smiled up at him and reached out to take his hand gently.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Newt took a moment to compose himself, letting out a shaky breath at Tina’s words and trying not to cry and get so emotional himself. He had to get through his vows and actually do them before he broke down into an uncontrollable, sobbing mess.





	Only Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I'm sorry I've been in a Newtina wedding mood all day

He hadn’t been away from Tina for so long. The night before their wedding, Queenie had whisked Tina away because it was apparently bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding to which Newt just made a whining noise but, had decided he would just stay and look after their son Alex who had only recently celebrated his first birthday. His birth had been unexpected that was for sure.

Tina had just gotten sick a lot and Newt took her to a hospital much to her protests, and they had found out she was pregnant. They were already engaged at that point so they decided to put the wedding plans on hold until the baby was there, and when Alex was born Newt had adapted to fatherhood greatly. The only things that he and Tina really bickered about was whether Alex was going to Hogwarts or Ilvermorny.

Newt stood in the Groom’s tent where they had put it up in Central Park. Him and Tina both had separate marquee tents so that they couldn’t just sneak off together, and he was dressed in a deep blue suit with a white shirt and a blue tie to match. Alex had his own little baby suit, and Newt had asked three people to be his best men instead of just having one.

Jacob was his first best man and along with Newt’s older brother Theseus and a friend from MACUSA Felix Eliot, a fellow Auror who Newt had met during a particularly hard mission where his case and creatures had been stolen by Grindelwald’s followers and he went on a trip all around England to try and get it back.

He had invited his mother, Theseus’ wife Rosie, and a few more people from work including Hamish Macintosh, who had slight anger issues but, Newt wanted to invite him anyway and Jimmy Evans, who was slightly more eccentric than Newt which was hard to believe, always wearing green or purple and with huge round owl eye like glasses. They had also invited Mister Graves and Piquery, while Tina had Queenie, Queenie and Jacob’s daughter Penelope, and Newt’s niece Luna as her bridesmaids.

“I never thought I would see the day where my baby brother was getting married,” Theseus chuckled and clapped Newt on the shoulder, who was trying to sort out his messy hair. The younger Scamander grinned ear to eat and looked towards his brother.

“Shut up. Tina loves me,” he answered back and couldn’t help but, keep the stupid, smitten, and completely head over heels in love grin on his face.

“Mama!” Alex shouted from the corner, standing and holding onto a box that had contained the folded up suits.

“You’ll see your Mama soon buddy I promise,” Newt assured his son, going over to pick the boy up and grinning at him, kissing the top of his head. Alex squealed and clapped at the news that he would be soon reunited with his mother and Newt grinned looking around at the men.

“You ready Newt?” Jacob asked and Newt nodded, not letting himself tear up just yet. He hadn’t even seen his wife to be and he was already getting emotional. He stood at the doorway of the tent and handed Alex over to Theseus so that he could walk alone.

“It’s fine Newt. Tina loves you and she’s a lucky girl to be marrying someone like you,” Felix assured his friend and grinned at him. Newt just nodded again and took a deep breath walking out to wait at the end of the aisle, making eye contact with his mother who was already close to tears, seeing her youngest son all grown up and getting married.

 

Tina stood in her dress and looked down towards it with a smile on her face. Today was the day. Before the wedding, she hadn’t thought much about it. She wasn’t a dress person and she hated having to be dragged to a dress shop with her sister and be dressed up like a doll on display.

She had settled on a dress though and she had fallen in love with it. Newt still hadn’t seen it and she had to admit that planning the wedding had caused a few arguments between them. For Tina, it hadn’t been much of a big deal. She didn’t want a big fancy wedding with lots of people. She would have liked to have just had her and Newt get married by themselves but, she knew that he wanted people to celebrate with them.

Choosing a date had been the stressful part. She knew that she hadn’t been the most helpful, she hadn’t really given him a clear answer of when she wanted the wedding and he would get a bit huffy and annoyed, even thinking that there were times where she didn’t want to be married, that she didn’t want to marry him. Those were the only fights she had, had with him though and she always apologised to him and he would forgive her like the person that he was.

“Ma and Pa would be so proud of you Teenie. You look so beautiful,” Queenie smiled and just kept her eyes on her sister, with some tears in her eyes.

“Please don’t cry. I don’t look that good,” Tina answered and looked over at Queenie with a small shrug. She never had believed that she was that pretty. She was just plain, boring Porpentina and she still found it hard to believe that Newt had even fallen in love with her.

“Oh, would you stop? You look amazing Tina and Newt’s lucky. He loves you for who you are and he thinks that you’re beautiful.”

“Newt would think I’m beautiful if I were wearing a plastic bag,” Tina mentioned and rolled her eyes at her sister.

“And that’s what makes you beautiful. Now stop doubting yourself, this is supposed to be the happiest day of your life. And I know that Ma and Pa would have loved to have seen this happen. They would have loved Newt,” Queenie tells Tina and lets out a happy sigh.

It was true, Tina was slightly upset because of the fact that Newt could have his mother there and Tina didn’t have her parents. She didn’t have her father to give her away like every other girl did, didn’t have her mother to give her something old or something borrowed to go along with everything else. She just had Queenie, and while Tina loved her sister she couldn’t help but, feel like she missed out on so much.

Tina was ten when their parents died and while they were there for most of her childhood, they weren’t there to see either Tina or Queenie go to Ilvermorny. They had died too soon and Tina still missed them every single day. Still, she had to take Queenie’s word to advice and not get so upset about everything. This was going to be a happy day and she wasn’t going to let anything ruin it.

“You look really pretty Aunty Tina!” Luna mentioned with a smile on her face, she was only six years old and Tina couldn’t help but, smile at the young girl.

“I think you look pretty too!” Penelope agreed and came over to give Tina a hug.

“Thanks P. Thanks Luna,” Tina smiled at both of the young girls and then looked to her sister again with a more excited smile taking over her face. Queenie just grinned and came over to stand at the doorway of the tent, giving a thumbs up so that the music could start up.

Tina felt her heart start to beat faster out of nerves and looked outside as well. Queenie gave her sister’s hand a quick squeeze before walking out with Penelope and Luna following, before the guests all stood and Tina started walking out.

Newt’s attention went straight to Tina as she walked down the aisle. He beamed at her and felt some tears come to his eyes as she came towards him. He knew that she was beautiful before but, like this she was completely breathtaking.

He took her in completely, her slightly curled hair just like how she had it when they were in The Blind Pig when they first met. Her dress, pure white. It was slightly plain with no patterns or anything but, it was amazing. It was slightly flowing with the skirt and he just grinned at her.

She couldn’t help but, smile at him as she walked towards him and finally came to a stop in front of him and looked towards him as all of the other guests sat down, and they waited for silence to fill the air, the couple just exchanging a look of pure love.

“Mama!” Alex shouted in glee when he saw his mother, causing a laugh from everyone including Newt and Tina, who both tore away their gaze from each other for a second to look towards their son still in his Uncle’s arms.

Tina waved at him and then looked back at Newt while Piquery who had agreed to be the person to marry them stood and looked at the couple before nodding once. She wasn’t going to make it religious, they had asked for it just to be ordinary and for themselves.

“Welcome to Newt and Tina who are here to be married today, and welcome also to Juliet Scamander, Theseus Scamander, Rosie Scamander and Queenie Goldstein who are here as Newt and Tina’s family,” Piquery started and smiled at the couple who had caused her and MACUSA quite a lot of trouble in the past.

“Now before I continue, does anyone have a reason why these two should not be married today?” she asked out of having to and when nobody spoke up because everyone knew that Newt and Tina were perfect together, she just smiled. “I believe that you two have written your own vows. Tina if you would like to first,” Piquery nodded towards the Auror.

Tina stood for a second in silence, not liking that she had been put completely on the spot but, then she looked at Newt and all of that worry slipped away. She smiled up at him and reached out to take his hand gently.

“Newt, when I first met you, I had no idea how much I would love you,” she started and took a deep breath before continuing.  “You make me laugh every day and I am so lucky to have you by my side. Our first meeting was eventful and ever since that day, I am eternally grateful that your Niffler got loose and that I was around to arrest you for it. Thank you so much for putting up with my mood swings and for being so patient when it comes to me. You’re an amazing person, you’re so kind, hardworking, patient and you haven’t got a bad bone in your body,” she bit back the tears that were threatening to fall and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. ”You’re an amazing father, and I would be so happy if Alex had your traits. I love everything about you, from how you are with your creatures to how you can be so passionate about keeping them and me safe. Even if you have gotten both of us into situations where we might be arrested, I have loved every second of the adrenaline and adventure that you share with me,” she looked up towards him and couldn’t help but, let a few tears fall from her cheeks when she realised that she was going to marry this man in front of her, before taking a deep breath and continuing.  “I never thought that I’d find anyone who would ever love me, I was always the plain girl who never got any attention and when you stepped into my life, it was a familiarity and I am truly grateful that you fell in love with me, even if I have no idea how. I love you, I love your creatures, and I know that I was a little stubborn and didn’t really plan the wedding for a while but, I am truly happy that the day has arrived and that we’re getting married. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what life might throw at us. Even if your hair is untameable even today and is still a mess, you still look very handsome in your suit,” she joked lightly, earning a laugh from the people that knew Newt the best.  “And Newt, you do so much for me, you do everything that you can to make me happy and make sure that I’m okay and I only hope that I can do the same in return for you. You truly are everything and more that I could have ever hoped for and I would be honoured to be your wife. I love you Newt,” she finished and couldn’t help but, let the tears fall down her cheeks now before nodding to indicate that her vows were done.

Newt took a moment to compose himself, letting out a shaky breath at Tina’s words and trying not to cry and get so emotional himself. He had to get through his vows and actually do them before he broke down into an uncontrollable, sobbing mess.

“Where can I start? Tina, you are easily the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re kind, funny, smart, and not to mention absolutely beautiful,” he started and it had confirmed what Queenie had told Tina earlier about Newt finding her beautiful. “I know we’ve had our ups and downs but, you make me the happiest man alive and I am so lucky to have you in my life. We have an amazing son who I hope turns out like you, I hope he has your kind heart and your sense of adventure,” he looked back towards Alex with a proud smile, before turning his attention back to the woman that he loved. “You make me smile every day, you are always there for me when I need you and I promise to do the same for you. You’re the most amazing person that I have had the pleasure of knowing and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to create more memories with you, even if they are early mornings where it’s sleepy kisses and making coffee or if they’re something a little more exciting like seeing the world,” he told her, with them both only ever having been able to travel somewhere once, and that had been to Paris, and ended with Newt proposing to her.  “I cherish every second that we spend together from the big to the small. I will always hold in my heart memories of our first meeting, the first time we kissed, the first time we told each other that we loved each other. I’ll even cherish the memories where you push me into a swimming pool and the slightly illegal situations we sometimes land in. You’re more than just amazing Tina, I can’t find the words to describe just how in love with you I am and how you make me feel. Every day with you is a gift and I am more than ready to spend more days with you, no matter where the road may take us,” he let out another breath and felt tears come to his eyes and his voice broke slightly when he continued.  “I love you. I love your slight stubbornness, I love your pride for your school and your school house, I love that you love my creatures, I love your caring nature, I love every little bruise or scar that you might have from your time as an Auror, I love the warmth in your eyes and how they feel like home to me, I love your laugh, your smile, the cute little sneeze that you sometimes do. I love every part of you and I am over the moon to be your husband,” he finished and Tina couldn’t help but, feel like her heart had swelled so much more.

There were a few tell-tale sobs from the guests and Tina grinned at him, much like the smile she had given him after the first time they had met and he was leaving to go back to deliver his book. A smile that was so full of love, but still had tears involved at the same time.

They were soon broken out of their loving looks by Felix stepping forward with the rings. The both took one and slid the rings onto each other’s fingers before Piquery just smiled at them both and cleared her throat.

“With the power invested with me, it is my great pleasure to announce you as man and wife. You may kiss the bride,” Piquery announced and Newt certainly didn’t need telling twice.

He took Tina into his arms and dipped her down, capturing her lips in a kiss and smiling at her as everyone else stood up and clapped them, everyone being completely happy for them.

“I love you,” Newt whispered and Tina just grinned at him and stroked his cheek gently, looking towards him with so much love in her eyes.

“I love you too,” she told him and kissed him again once before the couple and guests all vacated the park, and made their way to a social club that they had rented out so that they could have their reception, food and first dance.

The food had gone down quite well with everyone and after a couple of embarrassing speeches about both Newt and Tina. Everyone cleared away the tables with magic and Felix who had been in charge of music, used his wand as a microphone and grinned as he looked over at everyone.

“Okay, everyone if you would like to turn your attention to the dance floor as Mister and Missus Scamander take to the dance floor for the first time as a married couple,” he announced and everyone clapped and smiled.

Newt looked towards Tina and offered her his hand before pulling her onto the dance floor and holding her close to him, as they danced together to the first song that they danced to in Tina’s old apartment’s kitchen when they were both half asleep.

The rest of the night went on quite well and everyone did a few dances, Newt had managed to have a couple of drinks and was slightly tipsy when his eyes clamped on Tina and he smirked at her with an eyebrow raise.

“What are you planning?” Tina asked with a suspecting look painted on her face as Newt made her sit down and then started doing some elaborate dance moves, that people such as Jacob recognised at the Erumpent Mating Dance.

Tina burst out into laughter at how ridiculous Newt looked and found herself falling even more in love with him and so glad that she was marrying this complete idiot. She was so in love and she was so happy to just see him like this. So, happy that he was completely unique to anyone.

 

They spent the rest of the night together before they both went back home, Alex asleep in Tina’s arms as they apparated back to their home, greeted by their pet Kneazle, Storm. They put Alex to bed together and then both went back to their own bedroom.

Newt hugged Tina from behind and placed a kiss to her shoulder, neck and then her cheek and she just smiled, leaning her head back to rest against his shoulder as she just looked towards him. Her husband.

“Goodnight Missus Scamander,” Newt whispered and lifted her up bridal style, carrying her over to bed and lying her down, still in her wedding dress before he took off his suit until he was just in his underwear and coming down to lie beside her.

“I need to get out of this dress,” Tina whispered and looked at him.

“I can help with that,” Newt smirked and kissed her softly, enjoying that he now got to spend the rest of his life being married to Tina, the most beautiful, brave and amazing witch that he had ever met. He just had to make sure that the Niffler stayed away from their rings but, for now he just let it be him and Tina, and their first night as a married couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Felix is an OC that my friend Soph created. Hamish, Jimmy, Rosie and Luna are created by Nikki. And Alex is a Newtina son that myself and my friend Nat came up with. 
> 
> If you're wondering Newt and Tina's vows (just the dialouge part) have exactly the same amount of words as each other and I've had them written for a long time. 
> 
> Please leave any comments or kudos because it means a lot to me!


End file.
